Deathmonger
Deathmonger is an extremely powerful supervillain and one of the Superdead. Powers and Abilities In life, Deathmonger was a superscience savant. Her abilities were apparently the result of a power bargain, as she resurrected as a Superdead after her death. Deathmonger uses necrobiotech and puppetware implants to enslave and control other Superdead. While she does not have any exceptional powers of her own, she has an entire army of super-powered zombie slaves at her command, and can order them to use their abilities on her behalf. Most notably, she is capable of using the liquified remains of the hero Ubiquitease to teleport at will. When going into battle, she "pilots" the body of the decapitated giant King Size as battle armor, residing in a control room on top of his neck. In the privacy of her own lair, she uses the enslaved Strapping Buck as a mobile throne. Her lair is powered by the nuclear energy given off by the undead hero Tommy Tokamak. Other Superdead she has enslaved and forced into her service include Daisycutter, Gooey Samaritan, Phallik, and Size Queen. In addition to her zombies, she has a number of robotic Scythebots at her disposal. She wears the skull of the dead superhero Impakt as a mask. Appearances Volume 1 :Not Very Secret :''D is for Dissed'' Deathmonger is mentioned in several early stories, including Not Very Secret and D is for Dissed, but doesn't actually appear. Thugboy battles some of her Scythebots in Diseased Wench, but the fight occurs off-panel. Deathmonger's first actual appearance is in The What-the-Fuckiest Five Minutes of My Career So Far. After the superhero Phallik dies and resurrects as a Superdead, Deathmonger attacks the Purple Paladin Memorial Hospital using King Size and abducts him. In Don't Let Them Bury Me; I'm Not (Quite) Dead, other members of the Superdead explain to Empowered how Deathmonger enslaves their kind. They further reveal that, as a member of the Joint Superteam Comission on Superdead Issues, Phallik knows all of their identities and hiding places; Deathmonger will now be able to find them. In A Very Long and Very Uncomfortable Eternity, Deathmonger attacks the Homeycrib, abducting several Superdead including Gnumetal, Hardkore, Plutonium Blonde, and Unibrow. She also takes Mother Tongue's pseudotongue, leaving the rest of her body behind. Empowered decides to mount a rescue mission. She has Sistah Spooky use Mother Tongue's body as a focus for a divination spell to locate her tongue, and therefore Deathmonger's lair; at the same time, Ninjette disguises herself as Turbobrain and pretends to be a Superdead to act as a diversion. While Deathmonger is pursuing Ninjette, Empowered attempts to free the slaves from her lair. However, Deathmonger teleports back sooner than expected, and all of the heroes except Empowered are quickly defeated. Empowered seriously damages Deathmonger using Phallik's Phallospear, prompting Deathmonger to activate the lair's self-destruct and attempt to teleport away. Empowered grabs Deathmonger with Mother Tongue's severed pseudotongue, causing Ubiquitease to teleport away without her, then takes the other superheroes to safety while leaving him behind in the exploding lair. In Distress and the Damsel, Deathmonger reappears and briefly confronts Empowered, deciding not to exact any vengeance on her at the time for Manny's sake. Deathmonger mentions that she also may feel a small amount of solidarity with another misunderstood female superbeing, revealing for the first time that she is in fact a woman and that everyone up to that point had simply assumed she was male. Quotes : "Ah. Very ambitious. Roaring round of applause. Wasted effort, alas." :: -- Deathmonger, A Very Long and Very Uncomfortable Eternity : "Clearly, Manny was right about her. Shouldn't have taken her quite so lightly..." :: -- Deathmonger, A Very Long and Very Uncomfortable Eternity :"This could be considered a token -- if temporary -- measure of suprahuman solidarity between two misunderstood ladyscapes. ... What? Everyone just assumed I was male. The ruthless, Nietzschean will to power, however, isn't gender-specific." : -- Deathmonger, Distress and the Damsel Category:Characters Category:Superdead Category:Deceased Category:Black Capes Category:Female